


You're Dating Who?!

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dash of drama, Established slash, F/M, Foul Language, James' POV, M/M, Minor time skips, Sequel to Come for the Shoes Leave with a Date, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: James doesn't have a problem whatsoever with the fact that his only son is gay. As long as Harry is happy, he's happy. His son's latest boyfriend, though … He's not so sure about him.





	You're Dating Who?!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Finally got around to finishing this oneshot! It's the sequel to "Come for the Shoes, Leave with a Date"; you might want to read that one first if you haven't yet to know a bit of the background for this story. I hope this sequel isn't too awful!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**You're Dating Who?!**

Alastor caught him right before he left the building. The older man didn't seem ready to leave just yet judging by the files clenched between his arm and his side. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed a couple of times.

"Don't let that bastard get to you, okay?" Alastor grunted and leant heavier on his cane. "Nothing's lost just yet."

"I know, but for once I'd like that arsehole to lose a case," James muttered, still pissed off that that smarmy bastard had yet again won his case. He'd been so sure that this time there had been enough evidence that not even that snake could worm his way out of what had happened, but no, of course not.

Bitterly he wondered whether that judge had been in that bastard's pocket; that could be the only reason why that prick had been declared innocent.

"Or hell, at this point I'll be happy if I find myself alone with him so that he can accidentally fall out of a window."

"Just make sure it looks like an accident and that there's no tape evidence," Alastor advised him before walking away; his cane hitting the floor with a dull 'thud'. "Do try to enjoy the rest of your evening."

"I could say the same about you," James muttered and watched the older man disappear into his office. He probably had problems at home again for him to still stay here instead of leaving.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he left the building and made his way to his car, shivering a bit when the cold wind nipped at his skin. He couldn't wait until spring finally really entered the country.

"Hey, James, how did it go?" Lily picked up at the second ring.

"Hey babe. Horrible," he groaned and his car beeped when he unlocked it. He dumped his briefcase in the boot and slammed that shut before going to the front to slip behind the wheel. "Of course Lucius won his case again. You should have seen that smug look on his face."

God, what he wouldn't have given to punch that ugly face of his …

"I'm sorry," she said, knowing how hard he'd been working on this case. He even had had to cancel their date night once when new evidence had come to light. "Are they going to appeal?"

"Could be. The family's still on the fence about that," he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "They're going to discuss it with their lawyer."

"Not much you can do about that now."

"I know." It still didn't make him feel better.

"Well, I know it's not much, but would it make you feel better if I told you your favourite meal is in the oven, there's pecan pie with whipped cream for dessert and I might be wearing a new lingerie set right now?" she asked innocently.

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Is the set red?" he croaked out. "And with lace?"

"It might be. You'll just have to find out, won't you?" she said impishly.

God, he fucking loved this woman. "I'm so happy I made you my wife."

"You better are; no take backs remember," she said and clucked her tongue. "Now get here so that I can make you forget all about that awful Malfoy guy."

"I'll be there soon," he grinned, cheered up at the promise of what was waiting for him at home. "I love you."

"I love you too. If you get here soon, I might even let you use the whipped cream on me." With that she hung up.

Fuck, he didn't know what he had done in his previous life to deserve this perfect woman. He must have saved an entire country or so.

* * *

He couldn't help but grow a bit apprehensive when he arrived home and spotted his son's borrowed bike parked in the driveway. Sirius had texted him this morning that he'd taken Harry out for some shoe shopping and James wondered whether he was going to get chewed out by his son when he stepped inside the house.

After weeks of bickering about Harry needing new shoes, he and Lily had called in Sirius' help to convince Harry, both of them knowing Harry had a hard time refusing his godfather anything. Shit, how pissed was Harry now? Probably a fair bit, considering how against he'd been to buying a new pair.

It was stupid to feel wary when it was just his son, but damn if Harry hadn't inherited Lily's frightening temper. Not to mention he could hold a grudge for ages.

"Hey hon," Lily greeted him with a kiss, pulling him inside by his tie. "I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad too. I thought Harry had to work late tonight?" He'd been pretty sure Harry had said something along those lines a few days ago. "Or did he stop by specifically to ream us out for getting his godfather involved?"

They walked into the kitchen together after he'd got rid of his jacket, tie and shoes. He inhaled the delicious scent of Shepherd's pie appreciatively. As always his wife's cooking smelt divine.

"Surprisingly, no. He did tell me involving Sirius had been a low blow, but he didn't seem really angry about it," she told him, checking the timer on the oven.

"He wasn't?" he asked surprised. Huh, that wasn't what he'd expected.

"No, he wasn't."

"Then did his work schedule change?" That was the only other reason he could think of as to why Harry was already home.

Lily turned to face him with an excited smile. "He's going on a date tonight! He's getting himself ready now."

"Oh wow, a date?" he repeated stunned and sat down in his chair. "I didn't know he was interested in somebody. Is it someone he met in the shop?"

"No, apparently he met the guy in the shoe shop," she informed him and poured some red wine for them both before taking the other seat.

"Heh, so we inadvertently got him a date by making him go shopping for shoes," he grinned, clapping his hands together. "He can't complain now! What's the guy's name?"

She shrugged. "No idea; he didn't tell me much, save for that he had a date and he needed to get ready quickly because he's picking up the guy at seven."

"You're gossiping about me, mum?" Harry appeared in the doorway, dressed in a dark red shirt, black jeans and a pair of black lace up boots James had never seen him wearing before. He'd even styled his hair, taming it as much as he could. He was holding his leather jacket in his hand.

"Just telling your dad about the date you have tonight," she smiled and nodded approvingly. "You look really good, honey."

"Thanks, mum. Let's hope he thinks so too," Harry grinned, but there was a hint of nerves in his voice.

"I'm sure he will, sweetheart. Otherwise he's blind."

"What's his name?" James asked curiously.

"Draco, and I need to leave now if I want to pick him up on time," Harry told him and quickly walked over to kiss Lily's cheek and hug James quickly around his shoulder.

"Can we still expect to see you tonight?" she asked teasingly; her eyes – the same ones their son had inherited – glittering brightly.

Harry mock gasped and placed a hand on his chest. "Mum, who do you take me for? I don't put out on the first date, you know? I'm a classy guy. I need at least a third date to consider that option."

"My bad," she laughed and held up her hands.

"That said, don't wait up for me. I'll see you in the morning again," Harry said cheerfully and pulled on his jacket, grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter.

"I thought you didn't put out on your first date?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I said I don't _put out_ on the first date – I never said I'm not open to do other stuff," he smirked and with a last wave, he left the kitchen and a minute later the roar of his bike's engine echoed through the neighbourhood.

Thoughtfully James said, "You know, I think he's spending a bit too much time with Sirius; my mate's having a bad influence on him."

She snorted and stood up, pulling on some oven mitts. "You were the one insisting on having Sirius as his godfather, remember?" she reminded him primly.

"No offence, babe, but your sister's husband isn't exactly the type of guy I'd want as my kid's godfather," he retorted and shuddered. That guy looked more like a walrus than an actual human being anyway.

"True," she sighed and pulled the pie out of the oven. "Petunia has never forgiven me for not picking her husband as our son's godfather."

"Like they were really that interested in it." He rolled his eyes. "Besides, that woman holds a grudge for things that happened when you were four years old; what's one more thing to add to her list? It gave her something new to complain about during Christmas, didn't it?"

"You're awful," she chuckled and kissed him after putting the dish on the table.

"Hm, but you love me for it," he said cheekily and ran his hands underneath her blouse, letting them slowly travel upwards over her warm, soft skin.

Before his fingertips could even touch her bra, she grabbed his wrists and pulled them down. "First dinner and then you get your dessert."

The dark promise in those green eyes had him swallowing and adjusting his trousers a bit. The faint smirk on her face told him she knew about his little problem and when she sat back down, the top buttons of her blouse were suddenly undone, allowing him a peek of her red bra and her full breasts.

He really was one lucky guy to have a woman like her.

* * *

He was just shrugging on a clean shirt when a car honking outside startled him. Peeking out of the window he saw a silver metal car waiting in front of their house and he furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't know anyone who drove a car like that – a BMW by the looks of it – yet obviously the driver was waiting for someone who lived here.

Before he could go downstairs to ask whether it was maybe one of Lily's friends waiting outside, Harry rushed past him and practically thundered down the stairs.

"That's Draco, I'm going now!" he called out.

From the living room, Lily called back, "All right, Harry, are you staying the night at his place?"

"Yeah, and we're having breakfast together as well, so don't wait for me to eat!"

"Okay, love you!"

"Love you too, mum!"

The front door opened and closed and James hurried back to the window, just in time to see a blond man get out of the car to greet Harry with a kiss. He couldn't get a clear look of the man's face, because after kissing Harry and hugging him briefly, he turned around again and slipped back into his car. He watched his son get into the car as well and then they were off, to wherever they had agreed to spend time together.

So he was still seeing this Draco guy, huh? How long did that make it? Two months? Or was it already three?

Finishing up buttoning his shirt, he went downstairs and walked into the living room where Lily was watching some kind of hospital drama series with a bag of crisps abandoned next to her on the couch.

"You're going back to the office?" she asked absentmindedly, pulling up her legs and curling them underneath her.

"Yeah, in a bit." He grabbed a handful of salty crisps and questioned curiously, "Say, Harry and Draco – they've been together for a while, haven't they?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, three months now," she replied, nodding. "They seem to be getting pretty serious."

"You've met Draco yet?"

"No, the couple of times he came to pick up Harry he waited in his car until Harry got outside, so I haven't met him yet," she answered, sounding disappointed in that. Then she perked up a bit. "Oh! But Remus did meet him a week ago! Said he was quite good looking, even if blond guys aren't his type." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Wait, what? Where did he meet him? Why did he meet him already when we're Harry's parents?" James complained, feeling miffed. They should have been the first one to meet Draco given he was their son's boyfriend!

"Apparently he and Draco had the same idea and they both visited the bike shop at the same moment," she explained amused. "While they waited for Sirius and Harry to be done, they apparently started talking a bit, you know how it goes. According to Remus, Draco was a bit reserved, but polite. Apparently has a wicked sense of humour too. As far as he's concerned, Draco has his blessing."

"Yeah well, he's one of my best mates, but it's not up to him to give blessings," he grumbled and fished out his phone out from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" She stared at him bemused.

"Texting Harry to tell him it's time for the infamous meeting the parents dinner," he said determined.

"This is all because I told you Remus had already met him, isn't it?" she sighed exasperatedly.

He waggled his finger at her. "There's no way we can be left in the dark now that Remus has met him already. And Sirius too, come to think of it, if that guy visited his shop. It's our turn now; better late than never I suppose."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "Just do me a favour and don't pull the 'I'm a detective and know how to dispose of a body' stunt, all right? Harry's not sixteen anymore and I doubt Draco's anything like that Traver guy back then."

"I was right to have pulled that stunt back then," he sniffed, pulling up his nose. "If I hadn't, god knows what the fuck that bloody punk would have done to our son."

She rose up on the couch to hug him around the waist and pecked his lips. "I know and that was a good move back then," she said soothingly. "Just dial down the protective dad now when Draco comes over, okay? They're both adults and Remus is okay with him – that should count for something." She quirked an eyebrow.

"I guess so," he admitted begrudgingly and finished typing the message. Remus had always been an excellent judge of character to be fair. After hitting 'Send' he shoved his phone back in his pocket and kissed her again. "All right, I'm off now before Kingsley starts calling to ask me where I am. I'll text you Harry's answer when I get it."

"Sure, see you tonight," she smiled and they shared another quick kiss before he left the house as well and got into his own car.

Back to the office for at least a couple of more hours.

* * *

"All right, everything's finished," Lily stated and stepped away from the stove after lowering the fire underneath the pan. "I've got everything on a low fire now, so it'll still be warm by the time they arrive."

James nodded, placing the bottle of red wine on the table. "Say, Remus likes the guy, right?" he questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

Ever since he'd called Sirius to tell him he'd finally be meeting Harry's mysterious boyfriend, he couldn't stop thinking about what his best friend had told him.

"Yeah, I told you that before. Why?" she asked curiously, pulling her hair tie out so that her long red hair tumbled in loose curls across her back.

"Oh, just something Sirius told me yesterday," he said slowly, fiddling with his wedding ring. "I called him about us meeting Harry's boyfriend and he said that was going to be very interesting, given who the guy is. He wouldn't tell me what he meant with that, though."

"The Queen could like this guy and you'd still be suspicious just because of something Sirius said," she sighed and clucked her tongue.

He shrugged. Was it that wrong that he valued the opinion of his best mate? Sure, the guy couldn't be that bad if he'd got Remus' approval, but Sirius' comment set him on edge. It implied there was something about this guy that James wouldn't like at all.

"Ever considered Sirius said that just to mess with you, because he knows how overprotective you can be?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not overprotective!" he instantly denied, but now that he considered the idea, it would be just like Sirius to mess with him. He could be a git like that.

"Sure, you aren't," she soothed and pecked his lips. "Look, I get that you're worrying, but both Sirius and Remus like this guy and I've never seen Harry so happy before. That has to count for something, right?"

"Right," he sighed.

It was true that he hadn't seen Harry this happy in quite some time. Whoever this Draco guy was – and he still wasn't yet over the fact that someone had really named their kid _'Draco'_, what the hell had his parents been thinking? – he clearly made his son happy and that was the most important part.

Still he would have his reserves about this man until he had had a chance to get to know him. Especially after what Sirius had said; maybe he'd been joking like Lily said, but still, better be safe than sorry.

When the sound of a key unlocking the door reached them, Lily smiled brightly and brushed her black dress down. "Showtime."

* * *

There was something about Draco that reminded James of someone. He just couldn't put his finger on _who_ and it was starting to really annoy him. Maybe it was the way he would sometimes tilt his head when listening to something Harry was telling or how his eyes looked like.

Or maybe it was the confident manner in which he talked and even sat or the way he sometimes smirked when he was relating an embarrassing tale about Harry, who would smack him and pout.

Beyond frustrated at this point he suddenly remembered he'd never caught Draco's last name and he decided to remedy that, hoping that would finally solve the mystery as to whom the blond man resembled.

"Say, Draco, I don't think I caught it before, but what's your last name?" he questioned once Harry had finished telling them about his latest project at Sirius' bike shop.

Draco blinked, looking a tad taken aback before he composed himself. "Oh, it's Malfoy, sir."

_ **Malfoy.** _

_Fucking Malfoy._

This guy was Malfoy's kid?! His own son was together with the spawn of that fucking slimy bastard?!

Stunned by this revelation, he could only sit there and gape at Draco who was increasingly becoming more uncomfortable. Next to James, Lily's eyes widened slightly and her lips parted a tad.

Harry meanwhile sat there with a sheepish look on his face, because of course he'd known all along who Draco was and he knew damn well how much James hated Lucius Malfoy. And now his own son was canoodling with the enemy! Wasn't it bad enough that that son of a bitch was winning cases left and right, now his son had to defile his baby boy too? What had he done to deserve this?!

"Harry, I need to get some more wine out of the cellar," he said through gritted teeth and stood up, shoving his chair abruptly backwards. "Why don't you come give me a hand for a sec with moving some boxes out of the way?"

"Is the bottle already empty?" Draco asked confused, glancing at his half full glass.

"Nearly, can't fall without wine now, can we?" Harry laughed a bit nervously, but at least had the good sense not to protest and he followed James out of the dining room.

As soon as they were in the kitchen and the door was closed, James whirled around to face him and pointed at him with a trembling finger. "You're dating a Malfoy?! When you know bloody well how much I hate that fucking prick he calls his father?!"

Harry raised his hands and frowned. "Look, dad, I know you don't like Mister Malfoy, but Draco isn't anything like him, I promise. He's more like his mother actually. You were liking him just fine before he told you his last name, weren't you? You were even laughing with his jokes!"

"That was before I knew he's the spawn of the fucking devil himself!" James hissed and started pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair restlessly. Betrayal and anger were warring inside of him and Lily's delicious roast was suddenly leaving a bad aftertaste in his mouth. "How could you do this to me, Harry? You know how much I despise that family and now you're canoodling with his damn son?"

"Who even uses the word _'canoodling'_ still?" Harry muttered before shaking his head when James released a noise of utter frustration. "I didn't do anything to you, okay? It's not my fault I fell in love with him!" James choked, but the younger man continued, ignoring him, "If anything, I'd say it's yours and mum's fault I'm with him now!"

"How the hell is this our fault?!" James exploded, throwing his hands out in sheer frustration. "Fucking enlighten me how the hell your mum and I drove you into that devil spawn's arms! I sure as hell don't remember pushing you into them!"

"You do remember I met him in the shoe store, right, dad?" Harry's eyebrows were being way too judgemental when he raised them. He definitely hadn't got those judgey eyebrows from him. "The shoe store Sirius dragged me into after you and mum pushed him to take me there? That ringing any bell for you now?"

"Oh god," James moaned, sinking down on a chair. Burying his face in his hands, he groaned, "I drove my baby boy into the arms of a devil. I never should have let your mum convince me to talk Sirius into taking you there. This is a fucking nightmare!"

"Now you're being dramatic," Harry huffed, crossing his arms.

James' head shot up. "Do you have any idea how many cases we lost to that bastard?" he hissed outraged.

"Yes, because you talk about each and every one."

"Exactly! So how can you just stand there and tell me you're in love with someone who's a kid of that monster!"

"Because Draco's not like his father!" Harry snapped. "In fact he can't be any more different from him than he already is! I get that you hate Lucius, I really do, but that doesn't give you the right to treat Draco in the same way! He makes me happy, dad, happier than I've ever been, and no offence, but I don't care whether you like him or not – I'm staying with him either way. You can either accept that or you don't, but my being with him is not going to change."

James stared at him, at the fire burning in those green eyes, the same ones he looked at every time he looked at his wife; at the way Harry stood there rigidly, his face tight and his arms crossed, refusing to budge even an inch.

The older man sighed and dropped his head down. Yeah, he recognised that stance all too well. It was the same one Lily had taken on when her parents had expressed their doubts about her relationship to the_ "boy who always finds some sort of trouble to land into. Lily dear, you can't possibly want to be with that hoodlum."_ It had taken him more than a year to gain her parents' acceptance – he'd never even tried to win her sister's – yet Lily had never given up on them, no matter how many fights she got into about it with her parents.

Harry was really just like his mother: unwavering and stubborn. Almost to a fault he'd say, but that stubbornness had managed to get him married to her, so he wasn't complaining about that trait too much.

"I really don't like his father," he sighed, slumping into the chair.

Harry relaxed a fraction. "That's fine. I honestly don't like him either and he pretty much hates you too," he snorted and ran a hand through his hair. "If it makes you feel any better, my presence at their house made Lucius look like he was constipated the entire afternoon. He pretty much hates my guts for being together with his son, but he can't say anything about it because then he'd get into trouble with Draco's mum." His eyes glittered amused.

"That is an image I do like," James murmured, imagining the look on that prissy bastard's face.

For someone who won so many cases, it must absolutely gall him to see his son together with a detective's kid who he disliked so much, but couldn't do anything about it because he was so whipped.

Oh yeah, that really was a very nice thought.

"Well, even if you'll never like Draco for who he is, think of it this way: you'll manage to one up Lucius by doing something he can't manage: by pretending to accept your son's boyfriend. I can assure you it'll absolutely piss him off if you accept Draco, seeing as he delighted in telling me Draco and I won't last long once you knew who he is," Harry said dryly and shrugged. "Just something to keep in mind, I guess."

While it certainly was a delightful thought to be able to piss off Lucius by accepting Draco just to spite his father, James couldn't do it. "I'm not going to pretend I like your boyfriend just to spite that demon," he sighed and Harry nodded stiffly. Having an inkling as to what his son was thinking about, James stood up and crossed the distance between them, clasping his shoulder. "I'm going to like him because he's your boyfriend and because he makes you happy and that's good enough for me."

Green eyes peered up at him. "You mean that?"

"Yeah, I mean it." James nodded. "I'm always going to hate his father's guts, but you're right: I can't hold his father's sins against Draco. He can't help it that he's the devil's spawn."

Harry rolled his eyes and snorted. "His mum's pretty okay, though. Very nice."

"Not all hope is lost for the guy then," James replied teasingly and was gratified to see Harry smiling. He shook him gently. "Look, I'm sorry for reacting like that, all right? I was just shocked."

"Yeah, I know," Harry sighed. "I should have come clean about it sooner, but a part of me thought it was funny that I'm together with the son of someone you hate all because you forced me to go buy some shoes."

"You definitely didn't get that shrewd sense of humour from me," James muttered, squinting. "Sirius really is a bad influence on you."

"Funny, he's saying the same thing about you," Harry smirked before he sobered up. "So you okay with Draco and me?"

The older man rolled his shoulders and licked his lips. "It's going to take some time to get used to it, but yeah, I'm okay with it. He makes you happy, right?"

"Very happy," Harry confirmed smiling.

The look in his eyes was all the answer James really needed. "Then I'm happy."

They stood there grinning at each other until Lily swung open the door and braced her shoulder against the doorway.

"You found what you were looking for?" she asked; a knowing look in her eyes.

James looked at Harry and their grins widened. "Yeah, I did."

* * *

"You're really okay with Harry dating Draco?" Lily asked him later that night when they were getting ready for bed.

He grimaced. "I still don't like that he's Malfoy's kid, but well, not like he can help it. As long as he doesn't hurt Harry and keeps making him happy like he is now, I suppose I can get used to calling a Malfoy my son-in-law."

"How gracious of you," she teased him and embraced him from behind, kissing his cheek. "I'm glad you're not making too much of a fuss about it."

"It's not worth losing my son over a feud between me and that bastard," he replied simply.

"Good answer," she said approvingly and pulled him down to lie beside her in the bed.

"Besides," he mused, smirking, "it'll definitely piss off that smarmy bastard once he hears I do accept their relationship unlike him."

"You're incorrigible," she laughed and kissed him, rolling on top of him.

Perhaps, but it still felt good to know he was better than Lucius in this way. Lucius might be successful in his field, but James thought he was the most successful one in the field that really counted the most: being a good dad.

And if being a good dad meant accepting Malfoy's kid as his son's boyfriend … Well, he supposed that was something he could do if that led to Harry being happy.

Seeing his son happy was infinitely more important than winning a case.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Hopefully this was a worthy sequel to the previous oneshot ^^; 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me!
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
